Miku's Adventures in Matchmaking!
by MrsKagamine2627
Summary: "Ever since all your previous relationships flopped, you guys have been moping around here like wounded puppies! It's time to get over it and get back out on the dating scene!" Submit your OC to see if Miku can find you some romance with your favorite virtual superstar! 8/8 Accepted No more submissions!
1. Chapter 1: Miku's Plan

"Miku, you can't be serious!" a very pissed off Kagamine exclaimed.

"Oh, Len-kun, I'm very serious," the teal haired girl replied coolly. She walked off to her bedroom as she flipped her floor length ponytails. Miku has a plan. A plan that will get the Vocaloid household out from its rut.

"THERE IS NO WAY YOU ARE GETTING AWAY WITH THIS!" Len yelled from the living room. Plopping on the couch, he shook his head in annoyance and utter disbelief. "How the hell is she gonna pull this off?" he muttered to himself. "How is everyone else gonna react?" As all these thoughts and more came rushing to him, Miku was busy setting the plan in motion.

"Aaaaaaaand done!" the perky 16-year-old exclaimed. Her large blue eyes were shimmering with excitement as she uploaded the post on Facebook, Twitter, and Instagram that will change the lives of the Vocaloid house. The large estate was now filled with the musical chirping of ringtones notifying all its residents of the tealette's actions.

"WHAT?!" the female Kagamine shrieked. Her left eye twitched and almost popped from out its socket as she ran down to Miku's room. "You did not just do that, Miku! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT RELATIONSHIPS?!"

"Ahb-viously a little more than you do, Hon," Miku said smirking and rolling her eyes.

"Uh, Miku, _please _explain the meaning of this nonsense!" Luka yelled as she shoved her bedazzled iPhone in Miku's face. A vein was showing on the right side of the pink haired woman's forehead that screamed every trace of irritation she could muster.

"No nonsense, Luka. I'm just doing my friends a favor. Ever since all your previous relationships flopped, you guys have been moping around here like wounded puppies! It's time to get over it and get back out on the dating scene!"

"This isn't gonna end well..especially if _you_ have anything to do with it," Rin snapped. She stomped out of the room in complete frustration.

"Eh, she'll get over it when I find her her dream guy!" the tealette pointed out.

"Oy... Just don't kidnap anyone this time, okay? We don't need another lawsuit," the older woman groaned.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Now shoo! I have bussiness to attend to," Miku said pushing Luka from her bedroom.

"This should be interesting.."

* * *

**Ah, yes it's an OC story! I've never done one and it should be fun! As far as updating, it won't be really often due to school, but I'll try as much as possible. Preferred submission of OCS is by PM but review submissions will be accepted if they are really good. Anyway, here's the form...**

**Name:**

**Age (14-20):**

**Gender:**

**Appearance (be as detailed as possible):**

**Personality (again, be very detailed):**

**Casual Clothes:**

**Formal Clothes:**

**Love Interest:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Other:**

**Tee hee have fun making your OCs!**


	2. Chapter 2: Luka's Match

It's only been two days since Miku's matchmaking plan has started. Her inboxes and news feeds have been filled with requests to date the superstars. However, her ears have been filled with constant complaining of her housemates.

"This is crazy! You could be inviting killers or kidnappers to the house!" Gakupo screamed.

"Dear comrade, please calmeth thy bosom and let me handle it, okay?" Miku replied trying to not strangle him with his own long violet locks. She's been up since the day she uploaded the post, running on coffee and leeks. Her bloodshot eyes and dark circles proved it.

"Whatever, just don't get anyone arrested." the tall man warned.

"'Don't get anyone arrested,'" the teal haired teen mocked. "Uugghh! This is harder than I thought it was gonna be," she muttered to herself. Sipping on her 5th espresso of the hour, she saw the diamond in the rough of applications under the "Possible Matches for Luka" folder. Her eyes grew larger than one could imagine them to get. "OMG!"

"Oh God... things are progressing," the pink haired woman groaned from the kitchen. She poured her strawberry smoothie in a cup and rushed to Miku's room to see what's going on. "Miku?" she asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Yes, Luka dear?" Miku replied with a wide smirk.

"What's going on? I heard you all the way from the kitchen.. I need to know if I should pack my things and head to New Jersey before this "match" gets acquainted with me."

"You'll see soon enough. Until then, go away. There's a surprise I can't have you knowing about just yet!" Miku exclaimed. She pushed her out of the bedroom with more force than last time and slammed her door.

"Ouch!" she shrieked landing on the floor. "How did she get so damn strong? Whatever, that isn't important. I need to find a way to keep my sanity in this house," the woman sighed. Meanwhile, Miku was preparing a meeting between Luka and her match. She whipped out her iPhone covered in rhinestone leeks and called his number.

"Hello?" he asked sheepishly.

"Hi there! It's Miku, Miku Hatsune!" she replied bursting with energy.

"Oh wow, Miku? I haven't heard from you in years!"

"Haha. I know, it's been forever! Anyway, enough chit chat. I see you responded to my post from a few days ago. I know just the right lady for you, Kuri-kun! What do you say meeting at the Vocaloid house at 5:30 today?"

"That would be great! See you then!" he said before quickly hanging up.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEE! LUKAAAAAAA! GET IN HERE NOW!" Miku squealed excitedly.

"Oh no!" she sighed. She left her bedroom anxious and nervous. "Y-Yes, Miku?" she stuttered.

"Get ready! Your perfect match is coming in 2 hours!"

"WHAT?!" Luka screamed. It was all too much for her.

"Awww! She's so happy, she fainted. That's so cute!"

* * *

**Yay for a new chapter! I decided to extend the OCs from 6 to 8. It's not too late to submit! However, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE ****_PLEASE_**** SEND BY PM! Also, be as detailed as you can! The more details, the better chance for acceptance.**

**Taken: Rin, Luka, Len, Gumi**

**Available: Meiko, Neru, Kaito, Gakupo**

**I'm sorry about the chapter length! It looked a lot longer when I wrote it out. (_ _) I'll make them longer in time!**

**Thanks for all the kind words!**


	3. Chapter 3: Luka's Meeting?

"MIKU! PFFT! WHAT THE HELL?!" Luka screamed, with soapy water on taste buds.

"Haha! You fainted when I told you your dream guy is coming over! I had to wake you up some how. You have 2 hours to get ready, so go rinse off and gussy up!" Miku said happily prancing off to her room.

"F-f-fine th-then," the pink haired woman replied. Slipping from the soap, she went up stairs to shower. "Ugh! I smell like leeks and...rancid raspberries. GROSS! Note to self, never use Miku's soap!" she muttered to herself. In the meantime, Miku was off finding more matches for her housemates.

"One down, seven to go!" Miku chirped. "Hmm... Let's handle Ms. Kagamine," she muttered with a over dramatic "creeper" face. Skimming through applications, once again she was frustrated. "UGH! Rinny might end up alone..as an old cat lady," the teen groaned as her face fell on the keyboard in anger.

"What do you mean by 'Old cat lady' Hatsune?!" the petite blonde snapped with an eyebrow raised as she rushed in to her older friend's room.

"Calmeth thy _nonexistent_ bosom, Rin-chan" Miku growled. A flush of angry red came on Rin's face.

"Listen here. Number one, your bosom is just as "nonexistent" as mine. If it wasn't for tissue, socks, and Meiko's "Trying to Get Some" bra you wouldn't even fill out your shirt. Number two, isn't it _your_ job to make sure I don't end up alone?" Rin spat with jagged words.

"First of all, I stopped stuffing once I didn't have to shop for bras in the section where I could get the same pajamas as a six-year-old," Miku barked with squinting eyes. "Second of all, I just haven't found anyone good enough for you, Hon. Calm down."

"Whatever. Just make sure you find a guy with maturity to match mine," Rin said with her dainty nose upwards.

"When I find a guy who'll take off his panties and make a song about it, I'll let you know," the teal haired teen smirked.

"IT WAS A METAPHOR!" the blonde screamed. She stomped off to her orange themed bedroom. After Luka had finally gotten Miku's scent off of her, she was able to get ready. She had an hour before her "dream guy" arrived.

"If I'm gonna meet someone, might as well look good right?" the woman sighed. No matter what, Luka had to make a good first impression. She blow dried and curled her medium pink locks that fell down to her back. After about 15 minutes of looking through her closet, she decided on black skinny jeans, a form fitting white tee, and hot pink pumps. She accessorized with a matching pink scarf and maybe something she shouldn't have worn - the pink diamond ring from her _very_ young ex, Piko. Their relationship was so controversial, it couldn't have lasted no matter how long she wanted it to. "I miss you," she whispered to her ring."No, Luka. Stop it," she said shaking the thoughts from her head. She finished the thoughts and completed her look with mascara and lip gloss even though she didn't need it. It was perfect timing, too.

"LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA! HE'S HERE! HE'S HERE! HE'S HEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRREEEEEE E!" Miku shouted from the living room as she looked out the window and saw Luka's match pull up in the drive way.

"Oh, God," the pinkette groaned. She went downstairs to meet the guy that might just change her life.

* * *

**HOORAH FOR AN UPDATE! Due to final exams coming up next week, this is probably the last one until the week after.. but I may be able to get one in! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reviewing! **

**Also, I need just ONE more great OC! I'm going to be a lot tougher with acceptance. Don't make it "perfect". Writing a Mary Sue would be boring as hell. (LOL) Give it depth!**


	4. Announcement

Hi, everyone! I'm extremely sorry for not posting anything! After finals, which I did amazing on, I got more homework than ever. I've started on the next chapter and accepted an OC for Meiko. This story is probably gonna have over 100 chapters... over a long period of time just because my life is so busy. Chapter 4 will definitely be up in April during my spring break. Thanks for reading, reviewing, and supporting!

- mymy kagamine


	5. The End

Hi, guys. It's been MONTHS since I last updated. I have had no time to write. Now that school is almost over, I have plenty of time. Sadly, I've lost the inspiration for this story. :( I would like to say thank you to everyone who submitted an OC, followed, and favorited. I'm probably going to make a new Vocaloid story once I find the right inspiration. Please forgive me for this, and thanks again.


End file.
